Leap of Faith
Leap of Faith is the second episode of the first series of The Legacy of S'ah Synopsis S'ah brings Destiny to her first planet where they meet a man who tries to kill S'ah. Now they have to escape him before it's to late. Story Destiny stared in awe as the rotor in the middle of this amazing ship went up and down, the strange alien noises that could be heard coming from all areas. “This is amazing, where are we going?” Destiny asked. “To a world far away from Earth where the oceans seem to go on forever and there is no end to the height of the mountains!” S’ah said excitedly. “Are there aliens there?” Destiny wondered. “There are creatures there but let’s hope we don’t run into them,” S’ah said, and then chuckled to himself. “What?” “Well the people who live there are some of the most ‘badass’ creatures in there galaxy, and there about the height of a small fridge!” The TARDIS suddenly stopped buzzing and Destiny looked to the door. “Well, Miss Shaw, care to accompany me,” he put out his hand. “Certainly,” she grabbed his hand and they walked to the door, S’ah pushed it open and they went outside. It was beautiful tall lush trees lined the ground and past them was a shining blue sea, Destiny looked up, the mountains didn’t seem to ever have a peak. “Excuse me, what are you doing on our planet!” S’ah and Destiny turned around. A creature the size of a fridge was standing in front of the TARDIS, pointing a gun at them. “Ah, we can explain,” S’ah said hopelessly. BANG. The Legacy of S’ah- Benedict Cumberbatch as S'ah and Sarah Hyland as Destiny Shaw with Robert De Niro as Chandler Korpes Written By Sam Hoskins S’ah lifted his head slightly and tried to look around. He was in some sort of dungeon, he tried to get up but found his hands chained up. “Hello!” he cried. No answer. “Do you really expect someone to come?” said a voice from the left of him. “Who’s there?” S'ah asked. A man stood up, “I am Theng Lopist, who are you?” The man asked. “I am S’ah,” He shook the man’s hand. “Where are we?” “Well we are in a prison set up by ‘Lord’ Cafnic and his cronies.” Theng replied, “I’ve been here three years now, I get a small plate of food everyday and there is a water troth over there, and if you would like to be out of them cuffs, press the button on the left one.” S’ah did as he was suggested. “Thank you; do you know where they may have put my friend? Her name is Destiny.” Theng looked at S’ah with apologetic eyes, “I am sorry, but all women who are found on this island are executed within seven hours of them being found,” S’ah ran to the door and banged on it as hard as he could. “HEY, LET ME OUT OF HERE!” Meanwhile, Lord Cafnic led Destiny down a series of chambers, the building was a labyrinth and Destiny had no idea how she was going to get out from this place. “What species are you then?” Destiny asked. “The question that should be asked is why an Earth Human is not scared of a creature like me?” Cafnic replied. “What’s to be scared of you are a small, fat guy who obviously isn’t planning on shooting me or he would of done it by now,” Cafnic stopped and pulled out his weapon, “You dare insult Lord Cafnic on his own land,” The anger was building up in his small body, “The only reason I am keeping you alive is because there is a man that is willing to pay me a very large sum of money, but I am rich anyway and do not necessarily need this money so if I would like to I will have you killed right now, so shut it!” Destiny did as she was told. “No one will come, that’s no lie’” Theng said calmly. “They have to let me out, she shouldn’t be here,” S’ah sighed “If she dies it’s my fault.” The door opened and a man entered. “S’ah?” He asked to the two men. “That’s me,” S’ah replied. The man grabbed S’ah’s hand and pulled him from the cell. “Good luck!” Theng called from behind him. “Who are you?” S’ah asked. “I am the man that will reunite you with your friend.” The man replied. “Right, cool but who are you?” The man let go of S’ah and let him walk behind him, they headed down a corridor that had pictures on the walls, the sort you would see in an old cave in Africa. “I am Chandler Korpes,” At the end of the corridor was a wooden door, Chandler reached out for the handle but the door opened before he grabbed it, the small guy that S’ah had encountered when he first arrived was standing on the other side. “Mr Korpes, the girl is in the corner tied up as per your wishes, and I see you have already collected the Time Lord,” Lord Cafnic spoke like he was meeting royalty. “Thank you my lord, you have proved useful and so as arranged I will have your money flown in,” Chandler said. S’ah walked into the room and ran to Destiny; he pulled out his strange device and released Destiny from her chains. “Cafnic is trying to sell us to that man over there for a big sum of money,” Destiny said nervously. “I know and we aren’t going to let him, we will escape Destiny!” S’ah gave her a hug and then turned to Cafnic and Chandler. “So why is it you are wanting to spend such money on us to, you don’t even know who we are?” S’ah asked. “Oh but S’ah, I do know who you are,” Chandler said mysteriously, “You are the man that assisted planet Earth, when I set the Cybermen and the Arknines to destroy it.” “No I haven’t you must have made a mistake,” S’ah replied defensively. “S’ah you’re a time traveller, work it out!” “Ok, then who are you and why do you want to do that to the Earth?” S’ah asked. ”All will be revealed, oh wait no they won’t because I’m going to kill you now so that you never end up stopping me destroy the Earth!” He cried, “Now!” He yelled. Cafnic pulled out his weapon as did a dozen guards that had been standing around the room. Destiny screamed and S’ah raised his hands. “I beg you show mercy, if not to me then to Destiny!” He cried. “No! Miss Shaw assisted you at each time you flawed my plans and now she will die for it!” Chandler laughed at the fear in their eyes. “Fire!” Thirteen shots were released. Suddenly, one of the guards jumped In front of S’ah and Destiny, the shots had found a target, and the man fell to the floor. “Who is that man?” Chandler cried. The man took off his helmet and looked up at S’ah, “I think this might give you time to escape” He winked at S’ah. “Theng, why?” S’ah asked. Theng didn’t reply, instead he got up and ran at Chandler and Cafnic. “Stop him!” Cafnic yelled. But no one did and Theng suddenly exploded as he reached them. S’ah grabbed Destiny’s hand and pulled her from the room. ”Let’s go, quickly!” S’ah yelled, his ears ringing from the explosion. Chandler let go of the man he had used to protect himself and looked around for S’ah or Destiny or even Cafnic. “Mr Korpes help me,” Came a voice from the side of him. Chandler looked down, Cafnic was lying there, and his leg was mangled. “Cafnic are you all right?” Cafnic reached for Chandler’s hand and pulled himself up. “Thank You, now where did those brats go?” “They escaped, sir.” One of the guards said. Cafnic looked up at Chandler. “I'm still getting paid; it’s not my fault they escaped!” Cafnic ordered. “If they are not found you will not get paid, seeing as how if you had not had such crap security that a prisoner broke out and exploded!” S’ah and Destiny ran out of the door after climbing down over a thousand steps. They got to the bottom and out the door and Destiny stopped needing a break. “Destiny, we don’t have time to stop, they’ll be down here in a second.” Destiny came to her senses and followed S’ah. “The TARDIS, this is where we left it isn’t it?” Destiny asked as they began walking through a forest. S’ah suddenly stopped, Destiny done the same. “Yes, we left it right here and I doubt they moved it.” S’ah reached down and picked up a stone, he rolled it about a meter and it fell through the ground. “Aha, perception filter, there isn’t actually ground there, I mean there was but there isn’t anymore.” “So where’s the TARDIS?” “Under the ground” “Then let’s go” “But you don’t know what else could be down there” S’ah said. Destiny looked at him, “S’ah, we have two choices, one, we wait here and Chandler and Korpes catch us two, we jump and hope that all that’s down there is the TARDIS. Which one is it going to be?” Destiny asked. “There they are, get them!” Cafnic’s voice yelled behind them. S’ah grabbed Destiny’s hand and they jumped. “Are we ok?” Destiny asked. S’ah looked up; the shining blue of the TARDIS was waiting for them. “Let’s go!” They ran to the doors and sprinted inside. S’ah turned on the monitor. Cafnic was approaching the door, Chandler close behind him. “It’s too late my lord, the scared cat and his feline friend are in their safe house now, we’ve lost!” S’ah switched it off and pulled a lever; the TARDIS shook and started to take off. Category:The Legacy of S'ah